This invention is concerned with novel alkyl 3-[6-(aryl)-3-pyridazinyl]carbazates useful as hypotensive agents. These compounds can be prepared from the 3-halo-6-arylpyridazines and 3-hydrazino-6-arylpyridazines. Belgian Pat. No. 811,847 describes compounds having hypotensive activity of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl (C.sub.1 -C.sub.6), 2-hydroxyethyl or 2-hydroxypropyl. Herz and Kreislaufwirksame Pharmaka, W. Forster, et al. Editors (Barth, Leipzig), at page 282, (1968), disclose the compound p-anisylpyridazine-hydrazine. However, no art is known which discloses the alkyl 3-[6-(aryl)-3-pyridazinyl]carbazates disclosed and claimed herein or their utility as hypotensive agents.